The Legend of Shinto
by sourtoesnails
Summary: The Dark Lord Assassin, ruler of the planet Fina, gets killed. Over 1000 ages had passed and the new hero named Alex will find his past.
1. Episode 0 Aftermath

Shinto: Episode 0 - Aftermath

As he struggles to get away from the villagers, the Lord assassin named Shinto hides in a wooden cabin that is hidden in the deep forest. The world of Fina was always full of greens, the sky was light blue and the air was so fresh that you could actually taste it. The only bad thing of Fina was that many people were afraid of the Lord assassin. Lord Shinto was in his early forties, his hair was smoke gray and he started to get wrinkle all over his dark tan face. He was wearing black armor under his robe that was made out of fine silk. He was wearing wooden sandals. As the riot of villagers surround the cabin, trying to kill Shinto, many of the villagers were holding torches with blazing fire and the slowly lit the cabin, making catch on fire. Shinto was enraged but also afraid. He quickly ran outside, pulling out his long katana and he started slicing many of the the villager. There was a rain of blood, everywhere. Archers slowly peeked out of the trees and released their arrows towards Shinto. Shinto was too busy to pay attention to the arrows because he was trying to take care of the villagers with the torches. About ten arrows rammed into Shinto's back, blood leaking out, and suddenly he feel to his knees, regretting his past, he started thinking "If I die now, forgive me everyone for what I have done, In my other life, I will change for good..." Another arrow hit him right in the spine, paralyzing him, now he was facing his defeat, when Village chief's warrior walked up to Shinto. The Warrior slowly picked up his golden sword, and thrusts it into Shinto's torso, blood was gushing out his wound, and from his mouth. Shinto falls into the ground dead, finally the world of Fina came to peace.

Next:  
Episode 1 - Shinto's Reincarnated, A New Day! 


	2. Episode 1 Shinto's Reincarnated

Shinto: Episode 1 - Shinto's Reincarnated, A New Day!

"Alex, wake up you're late!" His mother yelled from the kitchen. Alex was a young fifteen year old with golden brown hair, with red eyes. His skin was pale lighter than his mother's skin that was a bit darker. "Coming mom!" yelled Alex from the bedroom that was upstairs. He slowly got up while yawning, it was his first day of school, and he really didn't want to go.

After he got dressed, he slowly walked down stairs, and into the kitchen, where he saw his mother, dressed with her yellow dress, as usual. She already had his food ready for him and she pushed him to eat it real quickly, because he was going to miss the bus. After he finished eating it, he walked outside and he saw one of his friends walking along the sidewalk that led to the bus stop. "Hey what's up, Alex?" said Ryu. They were both dressed in their school uniform which was a plain ol' navy blue shirt and navy blue jeans. "Nothing much, I just woke up, man I sure hope school goes by really quickly today cus' I want to go to bed!" Ryu smacked Alex across the head "Stupid! You're either hungry or tired."

It was a sunny day in Fina, a small breeze would relax both Alex and Ryu. They finally found the bus stop and the waited patiently for the bus to arrive. Alex asked "What time is it?" Ryu replied "It's seven forty-five; the bus comes in five moments." Five moments was the same as five minutes, and hours were called paces in Fina. The bus finally arrived and they got on and they soon arrived at the school.

The walked in and one there was a paper on the wall that told where each student would go for their first class. Alex scanned the paper for his name and he finally found it. "Ah! I have History for my first class, Aw man!" He sighed and Ryu scanned for his name and he's not in the same class as Alex. "Hmm...I have Math for my first class, at least you don't have to worry about Algebra right now." laughed Ryu. "So, I'm going to be bored, hopefully there's a lot of hot chicks in there, he he." Ryu smacked Alex.

They both departed and went to their classes. Alex arrived at his class, and he looked around to see if there were any girls that he would like, but he didn't so he sighed and sat down next to a fat girl. There was an empty seat next to him and he was facing away from the fat girl and he tapped his fingers on his desk "I wish a hot girl would sit next to me..." As the bell rang the teacher began, the class was filled, excepted for the seat next to him. Suddenly the door opens and a young girl runs in. Alex was staring at her with amazement. The girl was wearing her navy blue skirt that was high, and a white button up shirt, with a blue tie. Her eyes sparkled in the light, they were green. Her body was slim, but not too slim; Alex fell in love with her. She sat next to Alex and he started drooling and he asked her "Uhh...W-What's your n-name?" she replied "It's Naomi...Why are you drooling!" Alex felt stupid and sighed.

"Please pay attention to me!" yelled the teacher. "Today's lesson will be about Lord Shinto." Alex sighed again "This is going to be so boring..." "I know I don't like history either" said Noami. The teacher slammed his ruler in front of Alex "PAY ATTENTION, WOULD YOU! Anyways, today's topic will be about Lord Shinto. He was one of the meanest Assassins that ever lived; he was killed fifteen hundred ages ago. Many said that he would use his katana to kill people, and their souls would combine with the katana, making Shinto and the katana stronger. Well that's a rumor. I asked the museum if I could borrow Lord Shinto's katana for a show and tell for today and guess what! I have with me!" The students were amazed. The katana was in a bad condition, but the students wanted to touch hold the katana.

"May we hold the Katana?" asked a random student. "Do you think I'm stupid?" said the teacher. "Please…" whined the student."Alright, everyone form a line." All the students formed a line and Alex was behind Noami. "Hehe, I get to see two good things, the sword and her butt." Alex thought out loud, and Noami turned around making an evil face and she smacked him with a mallet. After Noami finished holding the katana, it was Alex's turn. He held the katana.

While he was holding it, he felt a lot of energy in him, the room became pitched black and he could hear a loud heart beat, beating slowly. He felt as if the katana was talking to him. "Shinto lives." He heard many voices in his head, calling the name Shinto. He suddenly had a flash back, of fifteen hundred ages ago of Lord Shinto being killed. Alex's and Shinto's soul is now one.

Next: The Past and the Present! 


	3. Episode 2 The Past and Present

Shinto: Episode 2- The Past and the Present!

As Alex let go of the Katana, he still felt the energy flow within him. "Are you alright?" asked Noami "You look like you've seen a ghost." Alex stared blankly at Noami. "It's nothing..." Alex stared at his hands thinking "What has just happened? Was I daydreaming this?"

When Alex put the katana back, he slowly walked to his seat in confused. The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Many students were chatting while standing in line to receive their menu. Alex met up with Noami and Ryu. "Oh boy, I sure am hungry!" cheered Alex. "Like I said earlier today, you're always a hungry bastard." said Ryu. Noami got offended and smacked Ryu across the head. "What in the hell was that for!" screamed Ryu. "You were just acting like an idiot." Alex glanced at the menu, and on the menu it said:

Today's Special- Chicken Noodles with rice.  
BBQ ribs w/ ham.  
Fina's Greatest Salad.

"I guess I get all of it." Both Ryu and Noami fell to the ground. After waiting ten moments Alex bought all three specials with a cold cup of ice tea, Ryu only got the chicken noodles, and Noami bought the salad. "Didn't you like the katana Mr. Kano showed us today, Alex?" said Noami. "I thought it was amazing that the museum let him take it to class today. Maybe he has connections, maybe." Ryu was shocked and said, "Are you serious! I wish I was in that class, man I have to miss it, I have another teacher. You're so lucky!" Alex looked down remembering what happened earlier that day, Noami was concerned for Alex and she asked "What's wrong, Alex?" Alex looked up and acted like nothing had happened. "Oh nothing!" he looked down again. "Alex, I know you, I've known you since we were in the first grade, what happened?" Ryu was concerned about Alex now. "Please tell me, we're friends, Alex." Alex replied "Well earlier today, when I touched the katana--never mind I'll sound like a fool." Noami looked at Alex then looked down. "Well now that I think about it Alex, you were acting strange can you tell us?" "Alright..."

In a hidden cave that was covered in a vast forest, where Shinto used to live around one thousand ages ago, there was a pendant hanging on the cave wall. "So, I guess we know that he's back..." The man in the black hood said. You couldn't see his face. He was dressed in a black hooded robe, with a brown rope around his waist. The pendant started glowing even more, the color of the pendant was green, and a golden dragon ordainment was around the pendant. "So it begins..."

"...When I touched the katana, everything started to go dark, and all I could hear was a heart beat. I was afraid, then I had this past life vision...I was Lord Shinto, and I was killed--I saw everything, I could smell the fear and taste the blood coming out of Shinto's mouth, er my mouth." Alex looked down as his spirit has been beaten down.

Suddenly a small earthquake begins, and all of the students begin to panic and run, the school's cafeteria begins to break apart. "We have to get out of here!" scream Noami. "Alex come on!" Alex was just staring at the ground, pondering about him being Shinto. The floor opens up and a green demon with its body covered in slime crawls out, and crawls towards Alex. The demon's eyes were ruby red and his mouth was wide, and each tooth was a canine tooth, yellow and some with blood on it. Its arms were longer than its body and the demon could use its arms to leap and climb on things without any use of energy. "Ah! My Lord, welcome!" screamed the demon named Ka. Alex looked up in amazement and he screamed surprisingly because he snapped out of his thoughts. "When did this happened! And what the hell are you?" The demon fell to the ground in embarrassment. "Gah! I am the demon Ka, and you're the new Lord Shinto." Alex replied "No I'm not." "Yes you are!" "Nope." Ka and Alex argued, and Noami and Ryu looked at each other with a huge sweat drop.

"Lord Shinto, I'm here to release your true power, to rule the world once again!" replied Ka. "No, I'm not going to be evil, and I don't want to rule the world! I just want to finish my food!" Ka became real angry "Well if you don't want to rule the world, I have no choice but to kill you." Ka leap up in the air, and he slammed his left arm on Alex. Alex screamed and the impulse threw him twenty feet away. He was lying down with blood coming out of his mouth. He thought "Why! Why is this happening to me!" ka leaped on Alex's stomach and Alex coughed out blood. Noami was about to run to Alex, but Ryu held her. "ALEX PLEASE DON'T DIE! We just met, and I wanted to get to know you more!" screamed Noami. Alex face was being thrown from side to side with Ka's hits. "Noami, we can't do anything to help him..." Ryu whispered into her ear. "No! I won't let him die!" Noami broke free and began running towards Alex. "NOAMI!" Ryu screamed.

Alex had the strength to open his right eye and he saw Noami running towards him. His vision began to blur out of focus. Suddenly Noami is swept away by one of Ka's long arm and she lands and hits her head on boulder that fell when the earthquake happened. Alex opened his eyes in shock and thought "Noami..." He began to scream "NOAMI NO!" Sudden he began to have a dark violet aura around him and he stood up. "You, you hurt one of my friends! YOU WILL PAY!" Suddenly an energy katana slowly came out his left hand, and it glow golden. Ka smirked at Alex, "Finally Shinto, you're going to fight." Alex yelled "Damnit! I'm not Shinto, I'm his reincarnation, the past--I was Shinto, and now in the present I'm Alex. Call me what you want, but I'm going to kill you!" Alex ran towards Ka, blood flying back. Alex was holding his energy katana with both hands and he sliced Ka's right arm. Ka screamed and blood was gushing out. Alex leaped up in the sky and he pounded the katana right through Ka's head. Blood was pouring down of Ka's chin. Its eyes began to bleed, suddenly Ka died and his body laid there, and it began to disappear slowly.

"What just happened!" Alex thought. "How did I do that? I must be Shinto Reincarnated. The past is now becoming the present." Suddenly Alex hears a voice in his head. "Shinto, all of your past allies is now your enemies, and they're going to return to kill you..."

Next: Rescue Noami! 


End file.
